


Kiss and Make Up

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going about fighting all wrong though. After a fight with someone you loved, you were supposed to kiss and make up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tucker and Wash are getting into a very heated fight in the s11 jungle canyon and Caboose is watching them from afar (pre-Freckles) like "Fight fight fight! Kiss kiss kiss." ....But then they do kiss ("Hey chicka bump bump")

* * *

 

Maybe it was because he’d grown up with seventeen sisters, or maybe it was because he was far more intuitive than _anyone_ gave him credit for, but Caboose was one hundred thousand percent certain that Tucker and Wash were hopelessly in love. Not in the “I’ll make heart-eyes at you and go weak at the knees and tongue tied whenever I see you” sort of way, it was different to that, but it was obvious that they cared about one another. They were going about fighting all wrong though. After a fight with someone you loved, you were supposed to kiss and make up!  
  
Tucker and Wash bickered just about as often as Grif and Simmons did, and they bickered _all the time,_ but not once did Wash and Tucker kiss to make up. They always gave him a funny look, or a scowl, or told him to stop being stupid whenever he suggested it. Kissing to make up was the best way to apologise after a fight!  
  
Caboose figured that today would be no different: he could hear Wash’s screeches and Tucker’s shouts from inside the base, and he stepped out to witness the third fight that morning.  
  
“Fight, fight, fight!” Caboose shouted. He had learned that calling them out on their behavior would more often than not break it up, turning their shouts into mutters and semi-awkward apologies. They knew Caboose didn’t like to see his friends fighting.  
  
“What the hell is even your problem, dude?!” Tucker yelled, ignoring Caboose.  
  
“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Caboose muttered to himself. The last time Wash had overheard Caboose say that, he had disappeared into the jungle for hours.   
  
“ _My_ problem? You’re the one who isn’t taking this seriously!”  
  
“What is there to take seriously? There is literally, no one else here! No one is going to attack us.”  
  
“I’m worried about you! Don’t you understand that?!”  
  
Caboose looked on, a grin crossing his features as Wash grabbed Tucker by the collar and pulled him close, mashing their lips together in a spontaneous kiss. Tucker’s surprise was fleeting and moments later he had his hands at Wash’s sides, pulling him close.  
  
“Hey chika bump bump!”  
  
The pair sprang apart like startled deer, Wash’s face going bright red as he searched for the source of the catchphrase.  
  
“Caboose! What did I tell you about that!?” Tucker shouted, trying to hide his own embarrassment.   
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Caboose called back in reply, but the grin didn’t leave his face for the rest of the week.  
  
And Wash and Tucker started to fight properly; kissing to make up every time.


End file.
